Dark Thirst
by FOXZILA44
Summary: There are six clans: ThunderClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, WindClan, MoonClan, and SunClan. The Clans have adapted in unbelievable ways, and many, many seasons ago, the Dark Forest was destroyed. However, will a single cat bring the dark forces back all by herself? Two OC clans, horrible summary, read first chapter for full info. Sorta AU. T for gore'n'stuff. Genres aren't best desc
1. Information

There are six clans in the forest.

ThunderClan- This clan has been known to have a very interesting past. Loyal and brave, they find ways to avoid bloodshed to get what they want; Even if it means jumping a few trees.

WindClan- Known as the weaker of the clans. These cats prove themselves with tooth and claw they shall not be looked down upon, and have quick minds- and paws as well.

RiverClan- The fish of the forest. Swimming is their strong point, and often thought of as lazy and round, they can show just how round they can be by squashing an opponent with their claws!

ShadowClan- The feared of the clans. The winds blow a chill in their hearts and souls. These cats almost always get what they want, and it's usually through bloodshed.

MoonClan- The name was pondered on for a long time, but was settled. They are quiet and sleek, and like to stay out of others' business, but have a ferocious bite to them- and claw.

SunClan- The sunlight of the forest. These cats are a little _too_ friendly. Cat crosses the border? Question them with an invitation to the camp and some prey! Great runners and climbers, however.

The rein of Mistystar, Blackstar, Bramblestar and Onestar is long gone. Many, _many_ seasons have passed, and upon seasons passing, there was a lot of.. Adapting. Two more clans were accepted into their rein(don't ask why they didn't even invite SkyClan) for a total of six clans. Over the seasons, some of their adaptations were gaining.. Unique abilities.

Let's break it down easily:

Kits are born with an ability. For example, fire control, water control, wind control, etc. These abilities can be extremely unique, or rather plain, but ever cat is born with one. They are usually named after their ability(considering most of the time, it shows at birth) and they go from there.

Apprentices are taught on how to use that ability, and how to use it to their advantage for battle, or for everyday use.

When named, StarClan gives warriors a blessing, and that warriors power usually doubles, but it can even triple or quadruple, varying on the cat. The ceremony to go through this is just like a normal warrior ceremony. However, it is painful, considering their power is increasing twofold. Warriors go through 'minor training' to learn how to control their powers more properly, seeing as how it does increase.

Deputies are given another ability, usually one that suits them, or would help increase their power. Let's have a cat example: Leafclaw has the ability to sharpen leaves, giving them the razor edge of claws. Only problem is, how does she use them? She's adapted to a way of sweeping them up with her tail towards her enemy, and at the last moment, uses her ability to sharp them, and therefore, it punctures her opponent.. Or something like that. Well, Leafclaw is now named deputy. Guess what ability StarClan grants her? Ah, yes; The power of wind. She can now bring down a hurricane of leaves with the wind to shred her enemy, without doing a lot of extra work! This ceremony is more painful then warrior naming.

Leaders are granted nine lives, obviously, and given another power, usually to their clan name(ex: Thunder=Lightning, River=Water, Wind=Wind, Shadow=Shadow, Sun=Light, Moon=Gravity). It is very rare that a cat already in the clan is born with the ability portraying to the clan(ex: It would be very rare for a ThunderClan kitten to be born with lightning). It's as well rare for a cat outside of a clan(ThunderClan, for example) to be given another clan's name ability(Rare for a cat in, let's say, SunClan to be given lightning), though it may happen; Especially when a deputy is granted a new ability.

Medicine cat apprentices receive another ability when they are apprenticed: The ability to speak with StarClan at will. They can faze out whenever they like, and actually walk with StarClan, without having to go use Moonpool. However, Leadership Ceremonies, Medicine Cat Ceremonies and Medicine cat trips are still conducted at the Moonpool.

Full fledged Medicine cats are able to bring down a StarClan member of their choosing as a complete cat once again, but this usually only lasts about a full day, and the med cats can disspell their StarClan member at any time. A new rule was added to the code, however: Medicine Cats may not bring a StarClan member if it is for minuscule purposes. Let's use Leafclaw again; Her mate, Thrushcall, has gone to walk with StarClan, and she dearly misses him. She wants to see him once more, and asks the medicine cat, Lilyspring, to bring down her mate for a little while. Lilyspring is not permitted to do this, considering Leafclaw only wants to talk and spend time with her beloved fallen. Understand? Good.

Keep with me here.

That was basically the run down. If you did not read, I don't blame you; It's long. But it helps you grasp a better understanding of the story. More information will be added throughout the story.

Next chapter will be allegiances, possibly a prologue, then it's onto the story!

Questions about anything? Leave a review, and I'll answer everything at the end of the chapters! Review as well to just say a 'good job!' and what not, really boosts my inspiration and will! Thanks~


	2. Allegiances

**Note: This story follows MoonClan**

**Allegiances:**

**MoonClan:**

**Leader:** Springstar- Fawn tabby she-cat with white-toed paws. Blue eyes.

**Deputy:** Badgerfur- Black tom with white, badger like, markings. Blue eyes.

**Medicine cat:** Amberstripe- Red-amber colored she-cat with a black back stripe. Golden eyes.

**Medicine cat apprentice:** N/A

**Warriors:**

Kinkstep- Grey and brown tom with 'kinked' legs and tail. Blue eyes.

Boneclaw- Large black and white tom. Green eyes.  
Apprentice: Pondpaw

Tatteredfur- Dark brown tom with naturally disheveled fur and black stripes. Brown eyes.

Cloudfoot- White she-cat with grey 'freckles'. Light blue eyes.

Snowdapple- White she-cat with black, appaloosa like spots. Dark blue eyes.

Stonetail- Dark grey and white tom with a thick-furred tail. Blue eyes.

Pinefang- Ginger and red tom with thinner canines. Green eyes.  
Apprentice: Whitepaw

Grasswhisper- Brown she-cat with grass-like fur. Blue eyes.

Iceleap- Blue and white she-cat. Golden eyes.

Rabbitfire- Mottled brown, white and black tom with longer hind legs. Golden eyes.  
Apprentice: Thistlepaw

Buzzardswoop- Dark ginger and black tom. Dark green eyes.

Spiderstep- Black and grey tom. Brown eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Whitepaw- White she-cat. Light grey, nearly white eyes.

Pondpaw- Blue and white she-cat. Light blue eyes.

Thistlepaw- Blue and orange tom. Amber eyes.

**Queens:**

Clovenbreeze- Pretty grey and white she-cat. Soft brown eyes.  
Mothers: Soundkit, Hushedkit

Featherstep- Grey and fawn colored she-cat. Dark green eyes.  
Mothers: Thornkit, Mousekit, Ravenkit

**Kits:**

Soundkit- Dark brown she-kit with black stripes and partially white paws, belly and face. Dark blue eyes.

Hushedkit- Darker brown tom-kit with white splotches. Brown eyes.

Thornkit- Golden and fawn she-kit. Bright blue eyes.

Mousekit- Smaller brown and white she-kit. Blue eyes.

Ravenkit- Dark fawn and black she-kit. Dark brown eyes.

**Elders:**

Humblewillow- Grey and black tom. Pale blue eyes.

Robinmeadow- Ginger and white she-cat. Clouded blue eyes due to blindness.

Softcloud- Soft grey and white spotted she-cat. Green eyes.

* * *

**The following clans will only have their leaders, deputies, and medicine cats named at this time until further into the story:**

**ThunderClan:**

**Leader:** Birchstar- Dark brown and white tom. Blue eyes.

**Deputy:** Larkscreech- Tortoiseshell she-cat. Amber eyes.

**Medicine cat:** Puddlenose- Mottled black, blue and white she-cat with an almost white nose. Bright blue eyes.  
**Apprentice:** Redpaw- Red and grey tom. Dark brown eyes.

* * *

**RiverClan:**

**Leader:** Mimicstar- Light blue and dark grey she-cat. Amber eyes.

**Deputy:** Flickerleap- Ginger and russet tom. Green eyes.

**Medicine cat:** Woodfur- Dark brown and fawn colored tom. Light green eyes.

* * *

**WindClan:**

**Leader:** Swiftstar- White, silver and black spotted tom. Yellow eyes.

**Deputy:** Tumbleclaw- Dark brown tabby tom. Amber eyes.

**Medicine cat:** Mothflower- Golden and light brown she-cat. Light amber eyes.  
**Apprentice:** Heathernose- Fawn and white she-cat. Bright green eyes.

* * *

**ShadowClan:**

**Leader:** Deadstar- Black and dark brown tom with many scars. One dark blue eye, one light blue eye.

**Deputy:** Crowfang- Black and white-toed tom. Dark golden eyes.

**Medicine cat:** Tawnytail- Mottled ginger and white she-cat. Amber eyes.

* * *

**SunClan:**

**Leader:** Paradisestar- Grey, white, and red colored she-cat. One green eye, one amber eye.

**Deputy:** Bluetail- Blue tom with a black tail. Blue eyes.

**Medicine cat:** Snowsong- White she-cat with brown spots. Light blue eyes.

**Strange names, yes? More will be explained about them as times go on; Remember, as well, that most of these cats were named after an ability they showed at birth. Some, you may be able to figure out, while others, you'll be left scratching your head, and awaiting an explanation. **

**Again, confused? Questions? Leave a review, and I'll answer! Don't forget to follow and favorite as well! Next chapter is the first! No prologue, sorry~**


	3. Prologue

**Prologue**

_"No.. No_!"

The sound had come from a single she-cat, hunched over a small puddle of water, in which she stared deeply into. Her starlit, and softly fading silver and soft black striped fur bristled, her white tipped ears flat against her skull. Her dark blue eyes were stretched wide, her attention focused intently on the unusually still pool in front of her. However, instead of her reflection staring right back at her, there was a scene being played.

A cat, being the colors of white and grey, lied in a bed of moss, contractions wracking her thick-furred body. Hovering over the she-cat, was yet another she-cat, colored a pretty shade of ginger and amber. The she-cat had a variety of herbs lied out by her nest, her paw resting gently on the constricting cat's belly, mumbling gentle and soothing instructions.

Another pregnant queen sat by the grey colored one, colored as well a soft grey, yet fawn interrupted the flow of it. She encouraged the pain-stricken queen with soothing licks on her skull and ears, and soft words of encouragement.

"No!" The silver StarClan cat screeched once more, briskly scrambling to her paws, chest and flanks heaving, her thorn-sharp claws digging into the soft grasses of StarClan's territory.

"Moonstar!" The she-cat spared a brief glance from the she-cat's queening to look over, and over bounded a black, brown, and grey striped tom. He, unlike Moonstar, was fully visible, crisp stars dancing on his pelt. He skidded to a halt beside the leader, looking down the puddled image as well. A small gasp escaped his jaws, and his amber eyes stretched wide. "Clovenbreeze! She's queening already!" His tail gave a single lash of surprise and anxiety.

"No, no, no.. She cannot kit, she _must _not!" Moonstar hissed, shoving the tom to the side, hunching over the puddle to block his view.

"What.. What do you mean?" The tom suddenly spat, his back arching softly, and his fur begun to prick. "Why can my sister not kit? There is no reason she can't!"

"One of her kits, Snakerush, one of her kits will destroy everyone!" She growled in return, suddenly turning on the tom, thrusting her muzzle in his face. "The kit will bring back the dark! The dark will swarm, the dark will fester.. The dark will _swallow_." She spat the last word out as if it was a piece of crow food, and it only intensified her mood more.

"Are you mad?" Snakerush snarled, taking a step back and crouched down, extending his long claws into the starlit grass.

"Mad? I am not mad." Moonstar spat in disgust, horrified that a mere, unimportant warrior would suggest such a thing. "I know what is coming!" She turned back to the puddle, seeing Clovenbreeze was about to deliver the first kit. "I will stop this.. I will take away one necessity of each kit.. Even if they all lead horrible lives, and they are not the one to lead the dark forces in, it will be for the good of all the clans!" She slammed her paw into the puddle, claws fully unsheathed.

The puddle crackled with force, the droplets scattering around, and she released a force into the kit far below in the mortal world. A small image began to waver, and soon, a kit had appeared. His wide, brown eyes seemed startled as he gazed around dark brown and white fur twitching, and he smelled the air.

"You.. You killed the kit?" Snakerush asked in utter horror, his eyes ablaze with startled fury.

"Of course not," The leader she-cat spat, sending a glare Snakerush's way. "I took away the kit's hearing.. This is the version of him that can hear," She swept her tail across the kit beside her, before looking back into the pool. The next kit would soon come out. She bared her teeth in what could almost be considered a sneer, and slammed her paw once again into the water.

Droplets scattered, along with the electrical force, and once more, a small kit begun to take form beside her, and was soon whole. The kit was a light grey and brown, with soft amber eyes. "This kit.. This kit has no claws. With no claws comes no damage," Moonstar practically cackled, her eyes widening, and she knew one more kit was coming.

"Enough! I will not stand for this!" In a swift leap, Snakerush had bowled over the silver leader, pinning her firmly to the ground.

"You fool! You insolent fool!" She spat, writhing under his grasp, but was not able to escape. He lashed his tail, and soon, it had begun to extend, until it weaved around Moonstar's lithe body, keeping a firm hold of her. "You can't do this! You'll destroy the clans!" She wailed, now sounding almost lost and desperate.

"No! I'm saving three kits lives! I'm doing the opposite!" He snarled, turning to the puddle himself. The third kit was having trouble coming out, and he gently placed his paw on the water. "I give you a boost of strength to defend yourself in spiritual, or non spiritual, trials that may come," He granted, and a wave of sudden power was shot down to the kit. An image soon appeared by him; A small, frail, dark brown, white and black striped kit, shivering and hunched over was now there, and the kit that was soon born was quite the opposite- Sturdy and strong looking.

"No! No! What are you doing!? You are the mad one, you are!" Moonstar screeched, desperately writhing under the hold of the tom's tail, and he soon released her.

"What's done is done; You cannot take away what has been giving.. Or in your case, what you have taken away." He stated coldly, stepping away from the crazed leader as she hunched over the now depleted puddle, watching in mute horror as the three kits suckled happily from their tired mother.

"N-n.. No.. This.." The silver leader was trembling, her dark eyes wide in disbelief and fear, and she fixed Snakerush with a fearful gaze. "You just destroyed us all.." She rasped, her voice drained of malice and strong intention, and was now soft and quivering. "How.. How could you.."

Snakerush left the old leader to her thoughts, gently steering the kittens away from the scene with his tail. The quivering she-cat was staring into the puddle in defeat and angst, and the words formed dryly:

"We'll soon be gone."

* * *

**A/N: Ahhh I lied there was a prologue.. Thought maybe it'd clear a few things up.**

**I'm not sure if StarClan cats could do this before, but again, adaptations have allowed them to interfere like this, though it rarely happens. **

**Well, besides answering comments/questions at the bottom of chapters, I have decided to do fun facts also about the actual cats from the actual Warriors series, and the cats in this series ^-^**

**So comment, favorite and follow~**

**Fun Fact: Bluestar was originally going to be named Moonstar, but Vicky thought it'd be too sacred to the cats. That's why there was major discussion on the loner named 'Moon' wanting to name her clan MoonClan, and eventually, the other clans allowed it.**

* * *

**The Song of the Felines: I will try to update as soon as I can, but between work and school, the updates may sometimes be days, and if things get really bad, then weeks. Rarely will it be months that I don't update. **


	4. Chapter 1: Attack!

**Chapter One: Attack!**

_"Atta_ck!" Soundkit squealed as she jumped onto Fernkit, easily bowling her sister over.

"Ack! ShadowClan fleapelts!" The small brown and grey she-kit squealed, writhing under her dominating sister's grasp. Soundkit battered her sister's soft white belly with rabbit-kicks, moving her head in an act to gouge out her sister's throat. Fernkit was small, though, and jerked her head to the side, finally managing to writhe out of her sister's grasp.

Rolling to the side, she scrambled to her paws, shaking out her pelt, and Soundkit snorted, turning to said littermate, and crouched down once more. The dark brown she-kit slowly dropped down, letting out a high-pitched, thin mewl. She had gained the ability to manipulate sound, making an area sound as diluted or intensified as she wished, but with so far no proper training, the best she could do was making others cringe at a ear-splitting noise.

And cringe Fernkit did. She whimpered, flattening her ears and looking away, shaking her head as she stumbled back. "Aha!" Soundkit beamed, leaping towards her sister. Just at last second, Fernkit darted out of the way, and was behind Soundkit in a matter of seconds, leaping on her bigger sibling as soon as she landed. The two landed on the ground softly, and tumbled together in a playful knot of soft paws.

"Fernkit! Soundkit!" The two untangled themselves, standing and shaking the dust out of their soft kitten-fur, and turned to the voice. Their mother, Clovenbreeze, sat by the nursery entrance with the other heavy queen, Featherstep. Beside Clovenbreeze was Hushedkit, his mother's tail curled around him. "What have I told you about excluding your brother? He always watches you two play, and I bet he's longing to join."

"But, Clovenbreeze," Soundkit whined, giving a small lash of her tail, "He's no fun to play with.. He doesn't answer us and is too scared to be pounced on and-"

"Soundkit! Don't speak so disrespectfully of your brother," Her mother cut the kit off with a hiss, then lashed her tail a few times.

"Why does it matter? He can't hear me anyways!" She sneered, and staggered forward as she received a sudden, harsh cuff to the back of her head. Giving a soft growl, she turned on who had made such a move, only to see her father, Tatteredfur, glowering down at her with a scowl.

"That's very rude of you. Apologize to your mother and brother immediately." He growled, and Soundkit flattened her ears slightly, and something between a growl and whine escaped her jaws.

"He can't even _hear _me though if I apologize!" She complained, and it just earned her another cuff to the ear that sent her sprawling to the ground.

"Tatteredfur, don't be so harsh!" Clovenbreeze hissed out desperately, and the tom gave yet another growl, turning to his mate.

"I will not stand her and listen to her sharp tongue! She must learn to be more respectful towards her clanmates."

"She's just a kit! I know it's not right, but respect will come as she ages."

"She needs to start learning _now_."

Soundkit let out a soft grumble, turning away as her parents once again begun to bicker, and she faced Fernkit. "Wanna play some more?" She asked, and Fernkit hesitated, looking down at her claw-less paws, shifting them uncomfortably.

"I'm not sure it's such a good idea.. You _did _just get in trouble," She prompted, and the dark-furred kit let out a scoff in response.

"So what? They're too busy arguing to notice us. We can go play in the elder clearing- Humblewillow said he would show me a good move." Soundkit suggested, and Fernkit blinked hazel eyes.

"But Humblewillow was a medicine cat," She said, and Soundkit shrugged.

"He said he knew some moves. I wanna-"

"Fernkit, Soundkit, time to come in," The two siblings looked over, letting out small whines of protests. Clovenbreeze looked slightly irritable and stressed, her eyes flickering with emotions unknown to Soundkit, but the two padded over nonetheless. She herded them into the nursery, where Featherstep was already fast asleep. Clovenbreeze curled into the nest, her three kits with her.

"It's too early to sleep," Fernkit complained.

"Then eat a little," She suggested, nudging her offspring towards her belly, "Just don't be loud- You'll wake Featherstep up." Fernkit and Soundkit let out a simultaneous sigh, and while Fernkit ate, Soundkit just lied there, and eventually, sleep did come for her.

* * *

"Intruders! Intruders in the camp!" Soundkit slowly roused at the call, mumbling tiredly as she blinked hazy dark blue eyes, and lifted her heavy-feeling head.

"What's going on?" Fernkit yawned, though Clovenbreeze was still fast asleep. Soundkit was able to hear commotion outside, and soon, a screech was heard, followed by some others. The dark-furred kit was now fully attentive, her eyes huge and ears pricked as she scrambled and sat up. Intensifying the sound to only her ears, she listened to the outside world. Screeches of cats nearly split her ear-drums, as well as the caterwauls and yowls of the injured and angry. "Is there a fight?" Her sibling spoke up, only a little bit more awake then before.

"Yes! It's a battle!" Soundkit hissed, turning to her sister, eyes sparking with excitement. "It's ShadowClan! They're attacking us!" Fernkit's eyes, however, were not sparkling with excitement. Oh, no, it was _fear_.

"S-seriously!?" She stuttered, and her littermate gave a nod in reply.

"C'mon! Let's go get a closer look!" Soundkit insisted, already starting out of the nursery.

"W-wait! It's dangerous! You should stay in here," Fernkit warned in a trembling voice, but Soundkit did not listen. After she exited the nursery, her eyes grew as round as the shining moon in the sky.

The camp had come to life.

Cats leapt and tore at each other's pelts and throats, writhing in infuriated balls and knots of claws and tooth. Blood and fur was scattered around the camp in clumps and puddles, and there were even a few limp shapes lying on the ground in a motionless lump of fur. The sight of it all scarred, yet excited, Soundkit all at the same time.

_They look mean.. And fierce.. But I bet I could make ShadowClan cringe with my sound, and then MoonClan will be able to tear them apart! _Her eyes gleamed in the satisfaction of the hastily thought, and brilliant, plan. She crouched down, prepared to let out an ear-piercing noise, but she stopped.

She saw her mother, searching frantically around the camp, and was soon caught up in a furious fight with a ShadowClan warrior. Soundkit's ears flattened, and she instinctively looked over towards the nursery. Featherstep was battling a large warrior, furious slashes being dealt from each cat in return, and Soundkit's fear bubbled up to a topping level as she saw another large ShadowClan warrior slip into the nursery.

The young she-kit started to scamper over, but cringed back as she saw a figure approach the den as well. This warrior was probably the biggest cat she had ever seen. His broad shoulders were littered with ugly scars, and quite a few decorated his dark-brown pelt as well. His face was set in a scowl as he approached said nursery, ducking his head inside.

Soundkit swallowed. She wanted to help her siblings.. But she knew her help would only be futile. She pressed herself against the softly-sodden ground, adjusting her hearing so she heard what was solely taking place in the nursery.

"These.. These are them.." A voice low voice rumbled, and a shudder passed through Soundkit just at the sound of the tom's voice.

"Yes.. But which one should we take? Only one of them is the one to show promise.. Should we just take them both?" A gruff voice asked, and it was low as well, but not nearly on the same level as the one's before.

"No. Both of them would just be a nuisance." The other tom responded, and there was some shifting in the den. "What are your names?" The tom snarled, and Soundkit's ears flattened as she heard Fernkit's shrill squeal. Some more shifting.

"This one seems promising.. He's coming right up to you." The gruff-voiced tom spoke, and a deep hiss emitted from the other warrior's jaws.

"The tom is deaf. It must be this one then," The voice lowly growled again, and a another thin wail escaped Fernkit's jaws, soon hushed by something. Soundkit was shaking in anger and horror as she let her hearing normalize, and she watched the two cats retreat from the nursery. The huge dark brown tom had Fernkit in his jaws, and the two took off unnoticed towards the entrance of the camp like a mere shadow.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is short.. I think. I'm not sure how long my chapters will normally be, but I hope to make them longer. I was distracted while writing this chapter, so forgive me if it's not the best. The other chapters will be much better, I assure~ So please review and all!  
**

**Fun Fact: The Soundkit in this story _is _the same one from my one-shots, 'It Has Begun', and 'The Dark One'(I think those names are right..). So those are a bit of spoilers, and I may remove them, or not. I changed the clan from StoneClan to MoonClan because I liked it better, and the characters/leader will be different(maybe save the medicine cat).**


	5. Chapter 2: Gloom

**Chapter Two: Gloom**

_The c_amp was in a melancholy silence. The morning was mild, and was already promising a warmth-filled day, yet the warmth would not be able to fill the chilled hearts of MoonClan's warriors.

Three fallen lay in the center of the camp, their bodies prepared for the vigil that had already taken place. Soundkit watched in a vacuum silence beside Clovenbreeze and Hushedkit as three cats padded to the center of the camp, a pathway cleared for them by the surrounding clan.

The lead cat, an older, tired looking fawn tabby she-cat, halted by the first unmoving cat; A dark grey tom. She bent her head, hushed words leaving her that were inaudible to the others' ears as she pressed her nose softly to the cats' fur. Her head rose, and she moved to the next white cat, bending her head and touching her nose to the splotched fur of the head once more.

Curious as to what was being passed on in words, Soundkit zeroed in her hearing to her leader's words:

"Spiritrunner.. You were an exceptional medicine cat. I could tell your duties as our clan's healer truly brought you joy. I'm sorry your destiny called for otherwise. Your warrior abilities were beyond compare, however, and I'm proud to call you a warrior of my clan. May your spirit thrive within the ranks of StarClan."

She raised her head, moving on to the next cat, a rosy-orange one. Soundkit listened in again, but a small nudge brought her back to her instant reality, and she blinked, focusing her gaze up on her mother, whom was side-glancing down at her. "Don't listen in to Springstar's condolences," She hissed quietly, "It's rude and are only for their spirits to hear." Soundkit blinked once more, but gave a mute nod, turning her attention back to the center of camp.

After Springstar was finished, Badgerfur's familiar black and white pelt strode forward. His condolences were much more brief and brisk then Springstar's, and Amberstripe had only said a few brief words as well. Once the medicine cat was finished, Springstar lifted her head towards the milky-sunlit sky.

"Greyswallow, Spiritrunner, and Rosefur- Their spirits now walk among StarClan, and they join Silverpelt's ranks tonight. May their running be swift, hunting be plentiful, and remaining days be bountiful." MoonClan's leader's cracked voice split the silence that hung in the air, and small murmurs of agreement had followed.

Soon enough, the elders, with the help of the apprentices, had moved forward, collected the bodies, and took them out of camp for burial. Springstar then turned to Badgerfur, addressing him in a quiet tone, in which he responded with a respectful, yet curt, dip of his head, and the elder she-cat trotted slowly over to her den.

"Patrols," Badgerfur announced, and cats made their way over to be assigned to said announcement. Upon the cats dispersing, Soundkit let out a small noise, bouncing to her paws, turning to look for Fernkit and offer to play, but as she turned to her side, her sister wasn't there like usual.

_Of course she's not there. Stupid furball. You really think she'd just appear? _She thought crossly to herself, a pang of guilt and pain flashing through her. She should have said _something_. But instead, she just sat there like some.. Some coward. Just watching her sister get snatched. She knew she wouldn't have been able to take on the two burly warriors, but she could have at least gotten someone. Her thoughts of remorse were as bitter as crowfood on her tongue, and she spat to relieve herself of them.

"I just need to look passed it.. They might have not been able to help anyways," She muttered spitefully to herself, hoping to find some comfort in her words, but it did just the opposite. "Mousedung!" She spat, standing and giving a lash of her tail. She let her eyes flicker to her mother, noticing Clovenbreeze now striding stiffly across the camp, until she reached Tatteredfur's figure. She spoke sharply to him, and the tom retorted by turning to her, eyes narrowed, and Soundkit allowed herself to listen in slightly. It wasn't so she could fully hear his words, but what she was able to hear was his low, menacing tone, and the dark-furred kit gave a small shiver, letting her hearing turn back to normal.

She side-glanced at Hushedkit. Her brother was currently playing with a fallen leaf on the ground, batting it between his paws, flattening it to the ground, and giving soft squeals as it rolled back up. She rolled her eyes, looking away, giving a single lash of her tail. _He should have been taken. He won't be any use in the future anyway. _She thought bitterly, stalking over to the nursery, and pushing her way inside. Upon entering, she heard soft pants and groans, and looked over in alarm. Featherstep was lied out on her side, breathing rapidly, contractions wracking her body.

Soundkit stood stiff frozen, not at all knowing what was going on, and she had no idea what to do. With a weak moan, Featherstep shakily lifted her head, turning her glazed, and pain-stricken, pine-green gaze to Soundkit's own surprised midnight-blue one. "Get.. Amberstripe." She panted, before her head flopped back down on the nest, and she let out a soft, distressed mewl. Soundkit nodded mutely, turning and scrambling out of the den, bolting across the clearing to the medicine one. She rarely ventured over here, and didn't like to. The tang of herbs was always so unsettling to her. She disliked it very much so, and avoided coming over here as much as she could.

She pushed her way inside the den, letting her gaze scope the area, and her eyes soon fell upon Amberstripe, sorting out herbs and whatnot. "Amberstripe! Featherstep needs you," The kit mewled, not entering any further into the den. Already the scent of the herbs was making her light-headed. The red-furred medicine cat looked over, her eyes darkening slightly.

"Is she kitting?" She inquired. Soundkit shifted her paws. Maybe that was it..

"Yes?" She answered, though obviously unsure. Amberstripe didn't take that to heed, quickly gathering herbs in a flash, and was out of the den in another one. Soundkit followed, and was relieved when she was back over in the nursery clearing. She followed Amberstripe into the nursery, seeing the medicine cat was already crouched by the queening queen. The she-kit watched silently as Featherstep lapped up herbs, swallowing them down without a break in her stride of contractions. Soon, the first kit had been birthed. "A she-kit," Amberstripe announced after cleaning the kit up, placing the small black and darker fawn kitten by the new mother's belly.

Another kit came. "She-kit as well." This kit was smaller, and was brown, as well as white. Finally, the last one appeared. "All she-kits," Amberstripe concluded, placing the golden and fawn she-kit by Featherstep's belly as well. The queen soon choked down the rest of the herbs, swallowing and resting her head down with a soft sigh, small pants continuing to emanate from her. Amberstripe mumbled a few words to the queen, and was soon off. Soundkit shifted out of the way as the medicine cat slipped passed her, watching, before turning her gaze to the newly announced mother. Slowly, she padded over, staring down at the kits.

"..What are you going to name them?" She suddenly asked, and Featherstep tiredly opened her eyes. With a soft grunt of effort, she raised her head, staring down fondly at her newborns. A weak purr began to emanate from her grey and fawn-furred body.

"I'm not sure yet. I have to talk about names with Rabbitfire," She admitted, soon rasping her tongue over the kits' squirming bodies.

"This one looks kinda like a mouse," Soundkit commented, gently prodding the small brown and white one, whom squealed softly and squirmed under her touch.

"So she does," The queen let out a soft purr of amusement, gaze flicking over as she noticed her mate pad into the den.

"Oh.." Soundkit turned around, eyes trained on the long, lean body of Rabbitfur. His golden-brown eyes were stretched wide with awe and affection as they skimmed over the kittens. "They're.. Beautiful," He finally whispered, crawling over to his mate, and nestled down by her, nuzzling her softly.

"Indeed they are," Featherstep purred gently, returning his affection. "Three beautiful she-kits."

"They'll grow up to be fine warriors," He mumbled, eyes sparkling with excitement and love for his newfound daughters. Soundkit turned away, letting out a small gag that was inaudible to the other two. No way she would ever be like that- She wasn't going to have a mate. She was going to focus on being the best warrior she was, and eventually work her way up to being deputy, then leader. No time for love!

She scrambled back out of the den, looking plainly around the camp. Clovenbreeze was now watching Hushedkit play with the same StarClan forsaken leaf, and the camp seemed to be returned to normal- Almost fluidly normal. There was a bit more excitement in the air, probably due to the arrival of Featherstep's litter. She could see a few cats, however, bent close to each other in deep conversation. Curious, Soundkit pricked her ears, listening to the closest conversation between Cloudfoot and Kinkstep.

"Three kits? I'm sure these kits must be out of the ordinary.. Considering we suddenly are attacked, three warriors are killed.. Then the next day, three kits are born," Kinkstep muttered, taking a slow bite out of the mouse he shared with Cloudfoot.

"Yes, but it's three she-kits. Greyswallow was a tom. Surely if these kits were the re-creations of those three, at least one of them would be a tom," The white she-cat protested, "And they would at least look alike. None of them look like any of the three that were killed."

"That's not necessarily how it works," The grey and brown tom countered with a small twitch of his ears. "I'm not sure how StarClan works, but.."

Soundkit grew bored of the conversation, and let her hearing trail off. She sighed, settling down as she distantly watched her brother bat the leaf around, before longingly watching the apprentices mingle with the warriors, and the warriors move back in forth on patrols, and taking kill from the pile. The deputy talk quietly with the leader, while the elders shared tongues and swapped stories from their young days.

_Why can't my apprenticeship come sooner? _Soundkit thought miserably, letting her head rest down on her paws as she watched wistfully.

* * *

**A/N: It took awhile to get this up because I had horrible writers' block on the start of the chapter. The only reason I skipped the battle was because I wasn't sure what else should happen in it. I hope this chapter isn't too bad. I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner. Please review~**

**Fun Fact: Cats that roam in the Dark Forest can find ways to smuggle into StarClan and give lives to leaders(ex. Tigerstar). **


	6. Chapter 3: The First Challenge

**Chapter Three: The First Challenge**

_"Soun_dkit, Hushedkit, come forward."

The dark-brown, black, and white she-kit padded down the isle made for her and her dark-brown and white brother, all the way until she and Hushedkit stood in front of their elder leader. Springstar looked down at the two for a brief moment.

"Soundkit and Hushedkit; You both have reached the coming of six moons, and it is time you are apprenticed. Until your warrior names are given, you, Soundkit, shall be Soundpaw, and Hushedkit, you will be Hushedpaw." Her blue eyes trailed away from them, over the crowd of cats for a brief moment. "Snowdapple, your time for an apprentice has arrived. I trust that Rosefur had taught you well, and I hope your skills of patience and compassion will be enough to form Hushedpaw into a strong warrior." The leader rasped.

The cats parted, and padding forward was a beautiful white she-cat, some parts of her fur speckled with black. Her dark blue eyes were speckled with worry and uncertainty, however, as soon as Hushedpaw turned towards her, and her nose connected with his, the look in her eyes melted, instantly replaced with determination and a new softness. She pulled back, and Springstar continued.

"I know your training for Pondskim has just ended, Boneclaw. However, I think you would be a good mentoring match for Soundpaw. I trust your strength and courage to shape her into a fine warrior," She spoke, and murmurs of surprise rippled throughout the crowd. However, the quite large and burly black and white tom padded through. Soundpaw shifted a half step back, her eyes pinned on his nicked ears for a moment, before looking at his slightly scarred face.

His green eyes flickered in satisfaction and acceptance, and she briskly touched noses with him. "Soundpaw! Hushedpaw! Soundpaw! Hushedpaw!" The clan called out in congratulatory, before padding over to two apprentices, brushing pelts and purring words of encouragement.

"Soundpaw and Hushedpaw! Such beautiful names- They fit so well, I almost don't want you both to become warriors," Soundpaw turned at the sound of her mother's purr, and saw Clovenbreeze and Tatteredfur pad up. Clovenbreeze's eyes shone with pride, and even Tatteredfur's usually stoic and dark eyes did as well.

"I'm sure you will train just fine," Tatteredfur spoke, a small hint of a purr in his voice, and Soundpaw noticed that he was looking directly towards her, and were directing the words her way as well.

"Oh.. Thanks," she meowed, somewhat awkwardly, especially at the sight of her mother's stare, "I hope I will. I'm nervous that I won't be able to ever learn to control my ability more thoroughly, though.."

"You'll do fine," Her father purred, padding up and lightly running his tail along her flank. "I have a patrol now, and I'm sure Boneclaw wants you for training, so you better get going." He gently butted her shoulder with his head, and she stumbled, flashing her father an excited look, and let her eyes wander to her mother for a brisk moment. Her mother's gaze was undistinguishable, but she was certain the she-cat was angry to some level. Clovenbreeze gave Hushedpaw a nudge, and the deaf tom blinked, before looking over. Soundpaw had already begun to head over to her mentor, whom stood beside her brother's.

Her and Hushedpaw reached their mentors, and Boneclaw gave a single lash of his tail. "We'll give you a tour of the territory, and if you're both not too tired out after that, I want you to show me what you got already with your abilities. Understood?" The tom drilled, and Soundpaw gave a nod, while Hushedpaw blinked blankly, staring up at Boneclaw, before Snowdapple. The she-cat let out a small purr, a soft look coming to her face as she brushed her tail against Hushedpaw's flank.

"We're going out of camp," She said, yet though knew he could not understand her. She gave a jerk of her head towards the camp entrance, and Hushedpaw looked over, his eyes suddenly sparkling in excitement, and his tail waved anxiously. He looked at Snowdapple eagerly, and the she-cat purred softly, giving a dip of her head, and started towards the entrance. Her apprentice quickly followed, and Soundpaw watched in silent awe.

"Something surprising?" Boneclaw rumbled, coming up beside her, and she looked up at him.

"I've never seen Hushedpaw excited.. Especially like this," She answered, looking back towards the bramble and gorse tunnel. The warrior gave a simple grunt, and headed off after them, Soundpaw quickly following. Pushing her way through the gorse and bramble, she let a silent curse slip out of her mouth as a few bramble tendrils scraped against her, but upon emerging into the forest, her mouth went agape, and her eyes grew wide.

It was huge.

The forest was filled with tall, towering oak trees, that mingled and gave way to huge pine and fir trees. The scent was a beautiful mingle of pine and sap, and she couldn't help but let a purr fill her throat. "Come along," Snowdapple instructed, quickly heading off towards where the oak was the vast majority of foliage. The three followed in quick pursuit, however, Snowdapple, and neither Boneclaw, seemed to be going very slow. They weren't going at full speed, but they definitely weren't going at their slowest. Soundpaw was stumbling over the branches littering the ground, and the gnarled tree roots as well.

Hushedpaw didn't seem any better off, having of tumbled over once, but quickly recovered by standing, and giving his pelt a brief shake. He was still currently struggling, though seemed a bit better off. Finally, the two caught up with their mentors, both panting and nearly breathless. "About time you caught up," Boneclaw growled, and Soundpaw shot him a look, while Snowdapple lashed her tail across his pelt.

"Quiet- I'm sorry we pulled so far ahead- I didn't realize you two would fall so far behind," She apologized with a small dip of her head, and Soundpaw snorted crossly, looking away. However, her attention was quickly turned back over as an unfamiliar scent caught her nostrils.

"What's that?" She asked, sniffing the air, and trotted towards the scent, stopping as she caught a nice, large whiff of it, and recoiled back.

"ThunderClan's border. Don't cross it." Boneclaw grunted, angling his ears towards the scent-drenched holly and elder bushes.

"And here comes a patrol as we speak," Snowdapple put in, and Soundpaw looked over in the direction Snowdapple was angled towards. Indeed, a group of cats on the other side of the border approached. There was only about three, and Soundpaw noticed their coats were a lot thicker then that of MoonClan. MoonClan's coats were thick as well, just not as much so as the ThunderClan cats. The lead cat was a young looking tortoiseshell, and her amber eyes seemed calm, not necessarily friendly, but not challenging either.

"Greetings, Snowdapple, Boneclaw." She greeted in a confident, but light, voice, dipping her head upon reaching the MoonClan cats. "Any problems here?"

"None at all, Larkscreech," Snowdapple returned with her own respectful dip of her head, "We're just showing our two newest apprentices around the territory." The white and black she-cat waved her tail towards said cats.

"Ah, I see," Larkscreech turned her gaze towards them, and Soundpaw stared at her wordlessly, and Hushedpaw, of course, did a well. "They look very able- You have some good apprentices on your paws." She dipped her head, turning her attention back to the warriors.

"Isn't that the deaf cat?" A young ginger tom whispered quietly to the larger brown tabby next to him, earning him a cuff around his white ear.

"Quiet," The tabby hissed, casting a glance at Soundpaw, whom was now staring intently at the both. Her eyes flickered briefly with sudden anger, before embarrassment, and she refrained from making some sort of retort or comment, and looked away crossly, giving a single lash of her tail.

"Well, we best finish up the tour," Boneclaw suddenly grunted, quickly spraying his scent on the borders, before turning and starting off back into the territory.

"Us as well. May StarClan light your path," Larkscreech dipped her head, before waving her tail and began to lead her patrol off.

"Yours as well," Snowdapple returned as well, before running her tail across Hushedkpaw's flank, leading him, and Soundpaw followed silently. They reached the other end of the border, where the pine and fir trees lay, and the scent that hit Soundpaw's tongue was anything but pleasant.

"Is this another border?" She screwed up her nose in distaste, and Boneclaw swished his tail lowly.

"ShadowClan," He rumbled, spraying the border as well. "These cats aren't reasoning like ThunderClan or friendly like SunClan- They find you on their territory, they won't reason, just attack."

"Indeed," Snowdapple agreed grimly, "Try not to cross over, even with a reason."

Soundpaw dipped her head, squinting as she looked over the border. No cats. This scent though.. Somehow seemed familiar. ShadowClan sounded familiar as well.. She didn't know where from, though. The scent reminded her of someone else as well.. She could of sworn she had played with someone when she was younger other then Hushedpaw.. And the three other kits, as well. She gave an irritable shake of her head. It was nearly tearing her apart that she couldn't remember!

"Everything alright?" Boneclaw growled, "You seem frustrated." Soundpaw's gaze snapped over, and she gave a meek shake of her head.

"No.. It's nothing." She promised, and her mentor snorted, before turning away.

"Come." He instructed, starting away from the camp. The three followed, until they trailed all the way down to the lake. "Every cat may travel around the lake as long as their paws are touching the water." He stated, stopping at the water.

"Or at least where the water laps at the shore," Snowdapple put in, letting her paws sink into the water as well. Soundpaw screwed up her nose, tail waving. No way she was touching that water. Hushedpaw let his feet touch the water, and he begun to wade in further, until he was nearly up to his belly. "No no," His mentor spoke in a slightly worried tone, coming forward, and hauled him back by his scruff. He let out a squeak of surprise, paws flailing and sending water everywhere. Soundpaw and Boneclaw recoiled from the scene, both of their faces now screwed up.

Once Hushedpaw was back on his paws, and out of the water, Snowdapple steered him back into their territory, and Soundpaw and her mentor followed. "Are you tired?" Snowdapple asked, glancing back at Soundpaw. Soundpaw was fatigued, but not enough so to call it a day, so she responded with a shake of her head. Snowdapple turned her gaze to Hushedpaw, who seemed to be trailing behind, exhaustion clear in his eyes.

"I think we ought to call it a day," Boneclaw growled, "Your pawsteps and eyes betray otherwise, Soundpaw." The she-cat blinked in embarrassment, and looked down. She had a feeling her mentor would be able to see through her, yet she still wasn't ready to call it a day. However, she couldn't help but feel relieved as they reached camp grounds again.

She instantly went to the freshkill pile, grabbing a bite to eat. She ignored anyone else around her, and after she finished her meal, she gave herself a brisk grooming, before pushing her way into the apprentices' den. She noticed that her and Hushedpaw's nests were already made up, so all she had to do was settle down. After doing so, she fell into a blissful rest.

* * *

**A/N: I meant to do something else for this chapter, but I had reached my limit.. This is like 2000 or so words.. Usual for a chapter is(should be) around 1600-1900, so next chapter will be fun, and still may be more than 2000.. Possibly. **

**Anyhow, review and all~**

**Fun Fact: Soundpaw, Hushedpaw, Tatteredfur and Clovenbreeze are based loosely off of my own family. **


	7. Chapter 4: Gather

**Chapter Four: Gather**

_Afte_r a good nites' rest, Soundpaw was ready to take on the day. She walked through the forest with her mentor, and they headed towards the training hollow. It had been three days since Soundpaw was apprenticed, and for the past two days, she had been taught on hunting. It was her first day doing actual battle training. _I'll finally get to learn how to develop my ability further!_ She thought with an excited lash of her tail.

As they came into the hollow, Boneclaw turned to her, letting out a snort. "Show me what you got." He demanded, before turning and stalking about half-way down the dipped down leaf-littered and gorse hollow. Soundpaw blinked in surprise and uncertainty.

"You're.. You're not going to teach me anything first?" She asked in surprise, and Boneclaw turned back to her with a grunt.

"I want to see your way of thinking first," He declared, waving his tail lazily. He stared evenly at her, and Soundpaw snorted, crouching down.

_I'll show him.. _She thought, baring her teeth slightly, and fixated her narrowed gaze onto him. She drew in a sharp breath, and let out a high-pitched sound to distract him with. Her mentor did hear it, but merely gave a flick of his ears, as if discarding the sound like a fly buzzing around his head. She faltered slightly, though was not daunted too harshly. She yet again emitted another sound, only to get the same reaction from him. _Shoot! That's all I know how to do! _She thought despairingly.

_It's not always ground movements that matter. Sound travels through air in waves, and at different frequencies, so if something seems close, it may be far in actuality, and vice versa. _Boneclaw's words from her previous hunting session with him echoed in Soundpaw's head, and that's when the idea came to her.

_I can attack with literal sound waves! Boneclaw will be so impressed! _She thought, a new gleam and confidence crawling up into her eyes and muscles, and she smirked softly, tail waving slowly behind her. In a swift movement, she pushed herself onto her hind legs, wobbling unsteadily for a moment, before gaining her balance. In thorough focus, she swiped her forepaws rapidly through the air, trying to do something similar to bending and turning sound waves towards her mentor.

Much to Soundpaw's dismay, she noticed that Boneclaw's face betrayed a look of mild confusion and amusement, and her attacks did obviously have no affect. Giving out a soft growl of frustration, she tried once more, even using her tail as a whip to help propel. She was excited to see the faint stirring of his fur, but she wasn't sure if that came from the natural wind, or her own attacks. Her mentor's face was no longer amused, but was instead irritated, now only mild confusion across it.

"What are you doing?" He finally growled, sweeping his thick-furred tail across the ground in agitation. Daunted and ashamed, Soundpaw dropped back to all four paws, averting her gaze and ducking her head to the side in embarrassment.

"I was.. Trying to attack with sound waves," She admitted quietly, her deep blue gaze focusing back on her mentor's irritable pine one.

"Don't try to use your abilities right now." He growled, "Just attack with physical strength." He soon rose up, and Soundpaw swallowed dryly, before giving a nod. She crouched down, before rushing at him. Trying to leap onto him, he easily bowled her aside by ramming his head into her stomach, sending her tumbled back to the ground in a flurry of paws and tail. Coughing and trying to gain the wind back into her lungs, she rose stiffly to her paws. Shaking the dust and leaves from her fur, she turned back to her mentor, rushing once more at him.

Boneclaw swiped at her as she approached, but she avoided the blow, instead ramming into his side. The tom hardly flinched, and easily batted her away with a hefty paw in a blow that made her head reel, and she collapsed once more. Shuddering and drawing in breaths, she slowly stood up once more, and stumbled once again back to her mentor. She took a swipe at his paws, in which he avoided by jumping back, before sending her sprawling back to the ground with another mind-dizzying blow.

"That's enough," He finally grumbled, watching his apprentice twitch on the ground, before the she-cat slowly got up.

"I can.. keep trying.." She promised through coughs, turning and looking at him, and he gave a snort of amusement.

"I barely did anything there; I'll start by teaching you some basic moves."

* * *

The training session had completely worn out Soundpaw, so when she finally got to arrive back at the camp and eat her share of prey, she did so immediately. She chewed her prey almost lethargically, her eyes trained on her white paws and the morsel of mouse she had before her, before she raised her gaze to look at the rest of the clan. Hushedpaw, as usually, was eating with Snowdapple and Clovenbreeze. Some warriors sat in clumps while they ate, and the elders were in their own clump, along with Amberstripe.

Badgerfur, Springstar, and Buzzardswoop sat together near Springstar's den as they normally did to eat. The only difference Soundpaw could pick out was that Thistlepaw was not eating with Whitepaw for once. "You seem tired." So distracted, Soundpaw did not even notice her denmate's approach, and blinking her eyes, she turned her head, staring up at Thistlepaw's blue and orange colored body.

"Oh.. Yeah. Boneclaw was relentless in training today." She admitted, and to her further surprise, Thistlepaw sat across from her, setting his sparrow down as well so.

"Rabbitfire is kind, but he's a ruthless mentor- Though, I obviously have no problem with keeping up in his tactics," The tom smirked, soon delving into his prey hungrily. Soundpaw let out a snort of disbelief.

"I'm sure you had trouble on the first day," She retorted hotly, and his tail-tip simply twitched in response.

After swallowing, he responded, "Not really. I was a natural warrior from the start." He boasted, puffing out his chest slightly, "I already knew how to use my thistles as an advantage when I first began training, so all I needed to do from there was know how to use them even more, and to learn battle moves and hunting, of course."

"You talk as if you're a warrior." Soundpaw spat irritably, cranky from her fatigue, and now Thistlepaw's boasting. It made her feel so weak. She couldn't even touch Boneclaw today without getting batted away. _I thought I was so strong.. I could easily overpower Hushedpaw, as well as Thornkit, Mousekit and Ravenkit. _Her ears twitched from Thistlepaw's voice once more, but she didn't listen to his jargon. _I bet he's just talking nonsense. No way he could have done so well on only his first day. _

"Hey, you gonna answer me?" That question caught her ears, and she looked back at Thistlepaw, who was staring at her with mild aggravation in eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't hear." She apologized half-heartedly. He gave a snort.

"Clearly you didn't. I asked if you were going to the gathering tonight," He clarified once more, and Soundpaw gave a shrug.

"Dunno. Didn't hear about one until you just mentioned it." She admitted, quickly finishing off the rest of her mouse, before rising to her paws. He gave yet another snort.

"I'm assuming you're not going then. You'll miss out." He sneered, before turning back to his sparrow. She rolled her eyes, turning away after disposing her prey's bones, and begun to head towards the apprentices' den.

"Soundpaw." The she-cat stifled a groan as her name was called, but she turned around, seeing the approach of her large mentor. "Do you wish to attend the gathering tonight?" He inquired, stopping about half a tail-length in front of her. She blinked up at him, quiet for a moment. She was honestly very tired, and wasn't even sure if she could make it to the island, but she would have to take that risk- She wasn't sure if she'd be able to go next moon.

"Sure." She finally agreed, and Boneclaw gave a flick of his ear in acknowledgement.

"Alright. We depart soon, so get ready," He informed, turning and stalking off. Soundpaw's mental fatigue was instantly replaced with an enthralling feeling of excitement. _My first moon as an apprentice, and I get to attend the gathering! I bet Thistlepaw didn't get to do that. _She thought with a small feeling of accomplishment, followed by an excited wriggle of her haunches. The feeling suddenly died down, however, as she looked around with an empty feeling- She didn't have anyone to tell. Thistlepaw probably wouldn't care, she didn't know the other apprentice very well, her brother wouldn't be able to understand what she was saying, she didn't know where her mother or father was..

She looked towards the nursery, spotting the three kits playing together outside of the den. They were only about a moon, maybe a moon in a half, younger than Soundpaw, and she was good friends with Thornkit when they were in the nursery. She decided upon padding over, soon reaching the three. "Thornkit!" She meowed, letting the brightness return to her voice and step. Thornkit tumbled away from the others, sitting up, and shook the dust out of her golden and fawn colored fur, before looking at Soundpaw.

"Soundpaw!" She squeaked, getting up and bounding over. "So, so, so, how was your first battle training with Boneclaw?" She inquired, her bright blue eyes shimmering with question. Soundpaw gave a small snort, waving her tail.

"Tiring- But I have better news. I get to go to the gathering tonight!" She informed the kit, and the she-kit's eyes widened.

"Wow, really? Lucky you! Especially on only your first moon of training!" Thornkit pounced on Soundpaw suddenly, and caught off guard, Soundpaw toppled over, and the two scuffled with small squeaks and giggles. Finally separating, the two stay crouched on the ground, Thornkit panting while Soundpaw was not.

"Yeah, right? All I wanted to do was sleep, but when Boneclaw offered, I just couldn't pa-"

"Soundpaw, we're leaving!" The apprentice stopped in mid-statement, craning her neck as she heard the call from Whitepaw.

"Okay, coming!" She called back, before rising to her paws, shaking her dark fur out. "I'll tell you about the gathering tomorrow." She promised quickly, before turning and scampering off to the line of cats.

"You better!" Thornkit yowled after her, and her tail waved in answer. Once the cats were gathered, Badgerfur swiftly bounded to the front of the line of cats, pulling ahead, and began out of camp.

"What about Springstar?" Some cat called, and the deputy stopped in mid-step, looking over his shoulder.

"She does not feel well tonight; She will not be accompanying us," He announced, causing uneasy murmurs to spread through the cats like a wildfire. "We will go anyways. Come." Without waiting for more protests, he pushed his way through the bramble and gorse tunnel to lead onward.

* * *

**A/N: Guess you could call that a cliffhanger. Gathering should be fun~ Chapter will be up soon because I'm already starting on it.**

**Fun Fact: Thistlepaw's eyes are supposed to be blue, not amber :d**


	8. Chapter 5: Keep Quiet

**Chapter 5: Keep Quiet**

_The_ _ca_ts moved swiftly to the gathering island. While she had been moving, Soundpaw's exhaustion suddenly crept back up on her, and she found herself struggling to keep up, stumbling behind and between most of the warriors and older cats. Suddenly, though, as her paws hit the soft sand of the shore, she found herself calming down, not moving as erratically.

The murmur of cats suddenly increased, and Soundpaw caught the scent of an enemy clan. Her fur began to prickle with unease, and she looked over, only to notice that MoonClan strolled beside ThunderClan nonchalantly, chatting cattily away with the rival clan as if they were all one clan. Soundpaw held back a snort, looking away sourly, tail-tip twitching. _Gathering or not, cats shouldn't be so friendly with each other. _She thought bitterly, nearly spitting, but once more, just managed to contain herself.

"I haven't seen you yet- Are you a new apprentice?" Soundpaw lifted her narrowed down head, looking up into the golden eyes of a beautiful silver and black she-cat. Her fur was decorated in a pattern of marbled black and white swirls, and her round face held a friendly note, along with her eyes. Soundpaw was not so keen on speaking to a ThunderClan cat, but she thought of it as too rude to simply ignore her or brush her off.

"Yes," She finally answered in a soft mumble, giving a small dip of her head. The she-cat gave a small purr, as if she was delighted that Soundpaw had actually answered her.

"Excellent~ You seem strong for a new apprentice. I'm assuming then this is your first gathering as well," The warrior stated with a twitch of her black-ringed ears. Soundpaw opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off as she began to speak once more: "You'll definitely enjoy the gatherings- There's always tones of cats to talk to and get to know. Don't give away any of your clan secrets, though! That would be bad, and could be used against you in battle." A small flicker of sheepish guilt passed across her face, but she was soon back to normal. "This will probably be my last gathering for awhile. I'm expecting kits- I'm so excited! This is my first time as a queen- I hope my kitting goes smoothly. Oh, I'm Mistyriver, by the way, from ThunderClan- But that's probably obvious. What's your name?"

Several thoughts ran like a blizzard through Soundpaw's head, and she was already dazed enough by the she-cat's voice. _Why bother talking to cats if you have limited speech with them? Why come when you're expecting? It's pretty obvious you're from ThunderClan, yes- For the love of StarClan, why do you chatter so much!? _"Soundpaw." The MoonClan apprentice finally answered, giving a soft shake of her head to dispel the ringing in her ears from the she-cat's drawling.

"Soundpaw! What a unique name~ I like that," Mistyriver purred, her tail curling up. "Have you learned how to- Oh, looks like your clan is going first! See you on the island, Soundpaw!" With a wave of her tail, the queen returned to her clanmates.

"Doubtful," Soundpaw muttered, quickly flitting back in with her clan. She watched the cats steadily climb onto the tree trunk, and she took note on some of them digging their claws into the bark to keep hold. She swallowed roughly, and when it was her turn, she climbed up, following cautiously behind Stonetail. She noticed he moved mostly with ease, but the trunk was slippery, and basically bare from the many seasons of use in crossing. However, she did manage to make it across without fault, and a breath of relief escaped her as her paws landed back on solid ground.

Following her clan around the scattered branches of the fallen tree, she made her way into the heart of the island. Her paws slowed once more as she noticed the cats already gathered in there. She knew there was two other clans, seeing as how there was two cats perched in the lower branches of the large tree in the center. Soundpaw recognized one of the clans' scents, as they had passed it on the way to the gathering, but she did not know which clan it was. The MoonClan cats somewhat mingled with the other two clans, but mostly kept to themselves, unless approached.

Soundpaw kept to the back more, away from the cats, and soon sat down, letting her gaze wander back to the tree in the center. There were now four cats weaved in the branches, one of them being Badgerfur. A thick-furred, powerful looking dark brown and white colored tom was speaking to Badgerfur, while the other two cats were talking to each other as well.

"Hello." Her ears perked at the sound of an unfamiliar voice, and she turned her head, focusing her dark blue gaze on a handsome golden and brown striped tom. His seal brown and amber flecked eyes were friendly, and though he seemed young, Soundpaw was sure he was a warrior.

"Hi." She shifted her paws, turning to fully face him. He was a lot bigger than her..

"Are you a new apprentice?" He inquired, sitting back down, curling his thick-furred tail around his paws.

"Sorta, I guess. This is my first gathering," She answered, hesitantly sitting down as well, her own tail sweeping across her paws. He gave a small dip of his head, and an amused twitch of his whiskers.

"You don't seem to be enjoying it very much. I'm Brackenpaw, from SunClan." He introduced, and Soundpaw gave a twitch of her ear in surprise.

"You're an apprentice?" She asked, before adding, "I'm Soundpaw." He dipped his head once more.

"Nice to meet you, Soundpaw. And yes, I am. I'm almost done with my apprenticeship. I should be made a warrior tomorrow after my assessment." He informed, and his chest swelling slightly with pride.

"Cool," She muttered, almost sounding a little too flat. She was jealous. She knew that she had a long ways to go before she was made a warrior, but she couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy and anxiousness that he was going to be named a true warrior tomorrow.

"Look," He suddenly said, jerking his muzzle up towards the Tree, and Soundpaw looked over as well. There were now six cats atop there. "Since this is your first gathering, I'll tell you who's who." He shifted, and was soon sitting beside her, their pelts touching in the slightest. Soundpaw shifted slightly as well, more away from him, before letting her gaze focus back up on the leaders. "The dark brown and white cat talking to Badgerfur is Birchstar- He's ThunderClan's leader." Soundpaw gave a nod of acknowledgement that she had heard him, and he continued on.

"The youngest one- The white, red and grey one is my leader- Paradisestar. She was named not too long ago." He continued, and Soundpaw's face scrunched up slightly as she focused on the she-cat. She seemed proud, young, and had a mild energy to her.

"Paradise?" She echoed, and Brackenpaw gave a dip of his head.

"She joined the clan as a loner- She says her name derives from a type of plant- The Bird of Paradise," He informed, and Soundpaw gave a small nod, before twitching her ears for him to continue on. "The blue and grey she-cat is Mimicstar of RiverClan," Her gaze flicked to said cat, talking calmly to another cat Soundpaw did not know, "The one she is talking to is Swiftstar of WindClan." She nodded, her eyes trailing over the silver, white, and black spotted tom-cat. "The black and dark brown one is Deadstar- He leads ShadowClan." He then finished, and Soundpaw stiffened slightly as she rested her eyes on him. A huge cat, and most likely battle hungry- Several scars decorated his pelt, and his ragged ears always seemed to twitch, as if listening to every conversation.

"You get that all?" Brackenpaw brought her back to reality, and she blinked, before looking at him, giving a nod. He let out a small purr. "Good. The-" He was cut off as a yowl split the air, and the two focused their attention back forward. Birchstar had been the one to start the gathering, and as the cats quieted down, he rose to his paws, padding cautiously to the edge of the branch.

The dark brown and snow white tom cleared his throat, before starting, "I am glad to see we could all gather tonight," He started, and Soundpaw flicked an ear in confusion. What specifically did he mean by that? She dismissed the thought, however, as the leader continued, "ThunderClan does well. Frostpelt has given birth to three healthy kits- Flutterkit, Goldenkit and Ringkit. Prey runs well, and our clan strives." He dipped his head, stepping back.

Stepping up in his place, Soundpaw recognized Mimicstar. "The river swells with fish, and our cats are strong and healthy. We also gain a new warrior- Mossfur." Warriors and apprentices of the hollow called out the cat's name, and Soundpaw craned her head, just managing to pick out a tortoiseshell she-cat, who's head was ducked in embarrassment, and was staring at her white paws. Once Mimicstar stepped down, Paradisestar stepped up.

"SunClan thrives in the warmth of the fields, and the shade of the trees," She began, her voice strong, and her accent was.. Slightly different. "Prey leaps through the trees and fields, and help greet a new generation- Our newest apprentices: Hawkpaw and Echopaw. Thy pawsteps shalt bring more prey and power." Soundpaw was too confused at her tongue to greet out the new apprentices, so merely stayed quiet as the rest did.

"Why does she speak so weird?" She suddenly hissed in a low voice to Brackenpaw, and the tom looked down at her.

"She said that's how they spoke where she came from." He answered, and she flicked an ear, turning back up to the tree, where Swiftstar had come up.

"WindClan does well- The moor is filled with morsels to feed us, and our clan thrives in the wind." He dipped his head to Badgerfur, then backed up. Badgerfur took his place, raising his head.

"MoonClan still remains strong. We welcome two new apprentices, one of which joins us tonight- Soundpaw and Hushedpaw." Soundpaw felt her ears burn from the attention of cats looking towards her and chanting her name, and she nearly withered under the stares, but sat straight up instead, her chest puffing out lightly in pride, her chin tilted up. As soon as the chanting had begun, however, it ended when a cat called out:

"Where's Springstar?"

"Yeah, she should be up there!"

"Badgerstar!?"

As commotion begun to build, Badgerfur once more raised his voice in a yowl to silence the crowd. After the crowd had quieted once more, his tail lashed. "Springstar has decided to stay back tonight to regain her strength." He said curtly, before stepping back. Soundpaw thought the gathering was over, but had second guesses as Deadstar finally stepped up.

"Our clan does well." He said in a brisk, low rumble, and it brought a shiver down Soundpaw's spine- An all too familiar shiver. _Where have I heard that voice before? _She thought, letting her attention draw back to the tom as he continued on. "A new apprentice joins us- Fernpaw." Soundpaw actually called out the name this time, looking for Fernpaw, but instead, her gaze landed on Clovenbreeze. Her mother was stiff, her fur up in a light bristle, eyes stretched wide. Soundpaw followed her gaze, and found a brown and grey she-cat, her pretty hazel eyes staring up in pride at her leader.

_Why is Clovenbreeze so stiff towards her? She was just made an apprentice. _Soundpaw couldn't control the snort that escaped her nostrils, and she looked back away. Deadstar had finished addressing, and stepped back. Soon, all of the leaders climbed down from the tree. "Did you like it?" Brackenpaw asked, standing up, and arched his brown-striped back in a stretch.

"I guess." The MoonClan apprentice shrugged, rising back up to her paws, stretching her lithe body as well.

"Maybe next time will be more interesting," He purred, swishing his tail, before noticing his clan beginning to depart. "Oh, have to go now! See you next time, maybe!" He flicked her ear with the tip of his tail, before brushing passed her. She shied away as he headed passed, and let out another snort.

"Silly furball," She mumbled, but couldn't hold back the small purr in her voice as she said so.

"Come along, we leave now." She looked up as her mother spoke, brushing against her, and started to steer her towards their clan. She followed, her eyes glazing over Clovenbreeze's body, noticing it was tense as she walked.

"Is, um, everything alright?" Soundpaw finally spoke, and Clovenbreeze did not answer, pulling ahead of her on the tree. She stopped for a moment, but knew about the several cats behind her, and quickly followed in her pawsteps. As the cats made their way back to their camp, Soundpaw could hear faint yowls and caterwauls in the distance. Soundpaw and the rest of her clan tensed up at the noise, and as they drew more near to it, it was apparent where the commotion sounded from.

"The camp! It's under attack!"

* * *

**A/N: Oi, this one is pretty big. R&R por favor(please)~**

**Fun Fact: Paradisestar speaks in Old English. I'm not very good at it, so forgive any speech errors I make ^-^**


End file.
